Mutual Needs
by Yankees01
Summary: Stephanie needs a babysitter on the road and Haley needs to start a new chapter in her life. Can their friendship survive the road? Char: Stephanie, HHH, OC, Cena, Shield, and others.
1. Problems

I sighed as I looked around the house. I had finally gotten to kids to sleep. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to go back on the road and take care of all my kids.

"You ok, babe?" a voice asked me. I turned to see me husband standing in the doorway. I sighed and gave a weary nod.

"I don't know how I am going to go back to touring with you on Raw and take care of the kids." I admitted as he gently massaged my shoulders.

"We can hire someone to help you on the road. I will ask Vince to make it an official position." he said and I nodded.

"I would, but I don't want some stranger to help me with my child." I said and he smirked.

"We will figure it out. I just need you to come get some sleep." he said and I smiled. We were going strong now when everyone thought we wouldn't make it past the story line.

I got up the next morning and took Murphy and Auora to school. I knew that Linda had the woman who took care of me watching them when I was on the road, but I didn't know what to do with Vaughn. I couldn't leave her for three days a week. I didn't want to miss anything like I did with other two.

"You ok?" Haley asked me as she hopped on the treadmill next to me.

"Yeah..." I said and she started to speed up to my level.

"Try again, Steph." she said and I sighed.

I had been friends with Haley since we moved to Greenwich about 10 years ago. She was my maid of honor and my best friend through everything.

"I am going to travel with Paul on Raw again, but I don't have anyone to help me with Vaughn. I don't want to leave her with anyone for the three days I'm gone every week." I said and she nodded.

"Hire someone to travel with you." she said and I smiled.

"Paul had suggested that, but I don't want to hire just anyone." I said and she nodded.

"How's your job going?" I asked her to change the subject.

"Ray sold the firm, and I have a year to find something else before the money runs out. I am not sure what to do." she said and I nodded.

"You will figure it out... you said you had a year." I said and she smirked.

"Hey, maybe you can find a guy." she said and I shook my head.

"I doubt it. They don't just fall out of hte sky, appear out of no where, and i certainly won't meet them backstage at a wrestling show like you did." she said and I shrugged.

We finished our work out and I headed to the WWE headquarters. I was working on something when Paul walked in and sat down.

"Hey, babe, how's Haley?" he asked me.

"Good, she will be around more since she her firm closed." I said and got the biggest grin on his face. I knew that he was up to something.

"What?" I asked him deadpan.

"She's it! She can tour with you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Come on, Steph... you trust her with Vaughn. She can travel 3 days a week with you and have fun with you so you don't have to put up with the new divas that you hate." he said and I had to admit he was making sense.

"I will call her tonight." I said and he smiled at me. I really liked the idea, but now I had to hope that she was up for the idea.


	2. First Night

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and reading this story. I am sorry for the delay... I was away on my honeymoon. I only own the OC. Enjoy.**

Haley POV

I looked around as I walked into the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville. Stephanie had called me with a wild proposition about being Vaughn's nanny three days a week so she could travel with her. I was shocked and laughed when she first offered me the position, but when Paul got onto the phone I realized they were serious. I knew that I wanted a change, but I wasn't sure if this was it. Paul finally convinced me to try it. They sent me passes, tickets, a new phone, and a few other things. I was going with them for a week this time, but after that it was going to be three days a week… always for Raw.

"Are you Haley?" a person asked me as they drew me out of my thoughts. I looked to see a younger guy with a headset and glasses; he was getting annoyed that I hadn't responded yet.

"Yes." I finally said, and he looked relieved.

"Good, I am supposed to bring you to Stephanie… and since you are late I am sure we will have to hear about it." he said and started walking. I said nothing and followed him. He didn't seem to like his job, and it showed.

We walked down a few hallways, passing various people, and finally made it to a door with Stephanie's name on it. He knocked and waited.

"Come in." a voice said and we walked inside.

"Haley!" Stephanie said as she stood up to hug me.

"Thank you, Josh, I know that she is always late, so don't worry about it." Stephanie said as she dismissed him.

"Hawey!" a little voice said and I felt something hug my leg. I looked down to see Vaughn. She was hyper, smiling, and had Paul's blonde hair going in every direction.

"Hi, monkey." I said and she squealed as I picked her up.

"We are so glad that you are doing this, plus Vaughn loves you." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"I hungry." Vaughn said and pointed to her tummy.

"Come on, we will go find food and let your mom work on her important stuff." I said and she laughed at me.

I carried Vaughn with me as we started down hallways. I seriously had no idea where I was going, but Vaughn didn't know the difference. We rounded a corner and Vaughn squealed. I looked up and recognized Randy. I had met him a few times at Paul and Stephanie's.

"Hey, Haley." he said and gave me a quick squeeze. He took Vaughn and hugged her.

"You visiting?" he asked me.

"I am her nanny on the days Stephanie travels with Raw." I said and he nodded.

"I still hungry." Vaughn reminded us.

"And already failing on my first day at finding her food." I said with a laughed.

"Come on, I will show you where you can get food." He said and I nodded.

We were talking and somehow ended up where lots of people were and food is set out.

"Thank you so much!" I said as he handed Vaughn back to me.

"Randy, is this your love child or something?" a man asked as he walked up. Randy smirked and shook his head no.

"No, this is Paul and Stephanie's… and her nanny, Haley." Randy said and I smiled at the man. He was a larger guy, scruffy look about him, with slicked back border line greasy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you, Haley. I am John." he said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." I said and he smirked at me.

"Come on, she's got a kid and we have to work on tonight." another guy said as he walked up to him. He had black hair with a blonde stripe through it.

"Be nice, Colby… this is Haley. She is working with Paul and Stephanie." John told Colby. Colby looked me up and down and I felt disgusted at him. He was an ass, and he didn't have to say much to convey that.

"It was nice to meet you, but it seems that someone's thong is too far up his ass to be nice, so I will let you get back to work." I said and Randy busted out laughing, John was laughing, and Colby looked pissed.

They all left and I got Vaughn some food. We were sitting at a small table, out of the way, Vaughn started to wave at someone. I looked over to see Paul coming towards us.

"Daddy!" she squealed. He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap.

"Thank you again, Haley." he said as he handed Vaughn some food.

"Thank you for the change." I said and he smirked.

We were talking and Vaughn was almost finished eating when Stephen walked up. I had also met him at a party Stephanie had thrown for Paul.

"Haley… it's good to see ya again." he said and I smiled at him. I had meet him on a night that he got very drunk. He was a nice guy, but when alcohol was involved he really came out of his shell.

"You too, Stephen." I said and he nodded.

"Haley, I need to take care of something… just let us know if you need anything." Paul said and tried to hand Vaughn back to me. She was whining and didn't want to go.

"Fine, I will bring her back to you later." he said and I nodded. I realized I had free time, and didn't really know what to do about it.

I wondered around and finally found some monitors to see the show start. I realized that John and Colby were starting the show with some other guy… they were apparently in a group called Shield. I watched as they talked and some other people came out to confront them. I seriously had no idea what was going on.

I was watching when some people started yelling backstage… I turned around to see a larger guy come flying into me. I felt pain got from my back all the way to the back of my head. I groaned and realized I wasn't standing anymore. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew I was hurting.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Painful Experience

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and reading this story.I only own the OC. Enjoy.**

Haley POV

I was sitting on the floor, in a mess of things that had gotten knocked over with me, and everything hurt. I tried to get up, but it hurt so much. I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew that it was bad. I groaned and sensed someone next to me.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." someone said and I forced myself to open my eyes. I saw John looking at me. He was still in his wrestling gear from when he opened the show.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I mumbled. I tried to move again, but he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Just sit here… someone is getting a trainer." he said and I sighed; it hurt to do anything.

"What the hell happened here?" a large voice boomed and I saw Paul. He saw me and made a beeline for me.

"Haley, how bad are you hurt?" he asked me.

"It hurts a lot." I said and he nodded.

"Who did this?" Paul asked John.

"Phil and Orton got into it and she was hit on accident." John said and Paul looked pissed.

"The trainers are here. I will be right back, Haley." Paul said and stalked over to Phil.

"I wouldn't want to be him." he said and I smirked. I had seen Paul mad before; he wasn't someone you cross.

"Haley!" Stephanie said as she came running towards us.

"I'm ok, Steph." I said and she looked as aggravated as Paul had.

"Where are the damn trainers?" she yelled as two of them came running.

The entire back stage area was a wreck. People were still clearing out while others were trying to keep the show going.

Stephanie POV

The trainers helped Haley back to their area while I was watching Paul scream at Phil and Randy. They both looked like they had been through it a few times.

"What happened?" I asked John when Colby walked up.

"I didn't see all of it, but I saw her go flying through the table and a monitor when they were fighting." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and they walked off.

I let Paul handle it and walked off to find where my assistant had taken Vaughn. I grabbed her and then walked over to the trainers area. They had called an ambulance for Haley. They didn't want to take any chances with her back.

"I'm sorry, Haley." I said and she tried to wave it off.

"I will be right behind the ambulance." I said and she nodded.

I got to the hospital, flashed my credentials, and was taken to a private waiting room. Paul had Vaughn, Vince was dealing with the problem, and I was with Haley. I had a few people asking about her since she knew some people from my parties or being around us so much. I felt bad because it was her new job and she had already gotten hurt because of a dumb ass and his temper.

I had to wait at least an hour before the doctor came out to see me.

"Mrs. McMahon?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Haley has some bruising, muscle sprains, and a cracked rib. She was lucky not to have a concussion. I have given her something for pain right now, but the pharmacy will give her pain meds, muscle relaxers, and stuff for swelling. She is cleared to travel, but she needs to take it easy until the rib heals." he said and I nodded.

She came out a few minutes later, in a wheelchair, and I smiled at her.

"No, I don't want to go home, yes, I want to travel, and I just want sleep." she said and I laughed.

"Fine, we are flying out tonight. Vince has us on a private jet so you can get there and sleep it off." I said and she nodded.

"I'm…" she was saying.

"Stop it! Vaughn is upset because Haley got hurt." I said and she nodded. She didn't need to apologize for anything.

Haley POV

We were taken to the airfield and got onto the private jet. Paul, Vaugh, Vince, a few assistants and two super stars were on the plane.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked me as I eased into a seat.

"I will be… just really sore." I said and he nodded.

"Glad you are alright, Haley." Vince said and I nodded.

"We will make sure that everything is taken care of and anything you need is on the WWE since we have stupid individuals who can't control their tempers." he said and I smirked.

"Thank you, sir." I said and he nodded before sitting back down.

The flight wasn't long, but it was uncomfortable. I just wanted to get some sleep.

We got off the plane and were put into SUVs to get to the hotel. I was in the SUV with the wrestlers.

"Are you the one who got hurt tonight?" the girl asked me and I nodded.

"You are tough to be up after that." the guy said and I attempted to shrug, but just winced half way though.

"I'm Nattie." the girl introduced her self and I smiled at her.

"I'm Stuart (Wade)." the guy said and I smiled at him.

"I'm Haley… Vaughn's nanny." I said and the nodded.

We finally got the hotel. I was surprised when Stuart helped me with my bags to my room.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Anytime, love." he said and walked off.

I just wanted sleep. The bed felt so good, but I knew that I would be so sore in the morning.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
